1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a display. Particularly, the application relates to an electroluminescent display.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with expansion of application fields and increase of contents of transmission information, display techniques are gradually diversified, and consumer's demands for the displays are also increased. From the primary monochrome of black and white, colourful to three-dimensional (3D) display in the future, and from cathode ray tubes (CRT), flat panel displays to portable, folding displays or even large screen displays, the displays are researched and developed to be more practical, which are widely used in people's daily life.
The commonly used displays in the market include liquid crystal displays (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc. Generally, the LCD uses a backlight module to provide a light source, so that it has a certain thickness, and reduction of the thickness thereof is limited. Although the OLED display does not require an extra backlight source, since brightness of a used organic material is reduced as time increases, a display quality thereof is decreased as time increases.